KP:AD Old Friends
by SDZero
Summary: First in the KP:AD Series. Kim and Shego conduct their first mission together. Despite their differences in methods, they must find common ground and save the day with the help of a local hero. But can they trust the client? Please Review and comment.
1. Chapter 1

Kim Possible, Shego, Wade, Ron, Yori, and other characters from Kim Possible are property of Disney. Some characters are original. Kim Possible: Altered Destines is series of stories based off the events of Old Family Ties and New Beginnings, PRISM Predicament, and Awakenings.

Deep underground, in a location known only by select few in the world, a set of metal doors slid open as a heavily armored guard placed his hand on the scanner. "They are ready for-" was all he could say before he was shoved aside.

"Yes, yes, out of my way, I'm in a hurry," Betty scoffed, walking down the corridor with an inpatient sneer. She knew meetings with the Heads of State only occurred three times a year but she was able to convince them to hold an emergency meeting to vote on her change of policy. It wasn't long until she stood in the center of a circular room. Looking up, she could see the semi-circle of seats and podiums that consisted of the nine Heads of State, a council of representatives of the entire world who decide what Global Justice can and can not do.

The room was dark, a dramatic effect Dr. Director no longer found amusing after the third time she had to meet with the council. Normally a light would shine on each of the nine heads but only one light turned on, only one of the heads was revealed; the North American. Drabbed in a black cloak and distinguished with a red balaclava with a white star on the center of the face, the North American represented the interests of the United States and Canada. The lack of the other eight worried Betty. "What's going on, I called for an emergency meeting- an official emergency meeting!" she shouted.

The North American raised it's hand. "Only I am here," the scrambled voice spoke. Secrecy and discretion was valued above all else to the heads. "Rest assured, though, we have all cast our vote on your change of policy."

Dr. Director tried to remain calm. "Yes sir, and the result?"

The North American slowly gazed up to the light that shone above. "It's dead even, four are for you and four are against."

"But the council consists of nine, there should... ah... you are the tie breaking vote."

The scrambled voice chuckled softly. "Sharp Director, very sharp. Yes, I told the others to stay and I would come alone to cast the only remaining vote. I hope you understand."

She nodded. "Yes, I understand. Now, your vote, North America head?"

There was an odd, eerie silence then, as if the entire world had stopped at just that moment. The North American head slowly lifts it's hand from it's side and slowly grabbed the top of the balaclava. "My vote, I'll tell you... face to face."

The balaclava was slowly being pulled up and Betty stood there stunned, speechless. She couldn't fathom why one of the heads would reveal themselves. But when the balaclava came off completely, Betty could feel her heart skip a beat, she had to brace herself on the podium in the center of the room to keep from falling over. "N...No... impossible! You can't be the North American head!"

Without the mask, the North American head exposed who _she _really was; Susan Allens. Betty knew her extremely well, Susan was the former head of Global Justice, back when it was the Allies' United Network of Tactics, Intelligence, and Espionage before the fall of the Soviet Union. Susan B. Allens, the Girl from A.U.N.T.I.E., the deadliest woman alive with a combat knife. In the world of espionage, Susan's exploits had become legendary, stories spies tell other spies to prepare for the worst possible situation. Just looking at the scars Susan had on her face, it be easy to assume those stories to be true. But despite all that, to Betty Director, Susan Allens was really two things to her; her mentor and her dearest friend. "After I gave Global Justice to you, the powers to be felt I was too valuable to simply retire. I guess giving forty years of your life to your country only gets you a bureaucratic position."

"So... every time I came before this council... you were always the one in front of me?"

Susan nodded. "Yes, but enough small talk. I came to tell you that I'm stopping your policy against vigilantes. My vote is nay, motion denied."

Betty clenched her fists at her sides and started to grind her teeth. "You... you are betraying me?! You're the one who said they were a nuisance!"

Allen's tone was firm and with authority. "Nuisance. A necessary evil. Which means we don't out right declare war on them, we step back and simply make sure they don't go rouge."

"That isn't good enough anymore! They must be held accountable to the law!"

"We are the law. You know state statues and constitutional amendments don't apply to what we do, that's nothing more than pointless politicking and favoritism."

Director glared at the woman who, up until this point, had been like a mother to her for so many years. "You can't honestly sit up there and tell me this council is immune to politicking and favoritism. Every meeting, there's bickering and arguments about which part of the world should have so much surveillance. On what should be considered adequate enough of an offence for Global Justice to intervene. This council is just as bad as anything out there... and you're the worst."

Susan beared her teeth with a growl. "Don't push me, Betty. I'm doing this for your own good. My vote isn't based on personal bias."

"And Kim Possible called me a hypocrite. Not based on personal bias? You're mask is off!"

"Betty, grow up, damn it! The council has cast it's vote and now you're going to have to live with it's decision, like a good soldier. If you remember anything I taught you, remember that we're still a military organization. So just say 'sir, yes sir,' do what your told, and hope to god you die painlessly." With that, Susan turned off the light illuminating her podium and walked off into the darkness. All Director could do was stare at the after image burning into her retinas until it slowly faded away.

"Sir... no sir."

Kim Possible: Altered Destinies

Old Friends

Chapter 1

Kim was going through the laundry bin, separating clothes before using the dorm's washing machine when she was suddenly hit by a rank odor. She knew what it was, it wasn't the first time she had suffered it's wrath but she thought she wouldn't come across it again. Shego, for whatever hygienical reason, stains her clothes every time she works out at the campus gym with the strongest smelling sweat stains Kim has ever smelled. This was quite the accomplishment considering Kim spent half her time in high school in the school gym and sporting events. Kim had confronted Shego about this problem before, asking her to put her clothes in a separate bag so the smell wouldn't stick to the other clothes. Obviously, that request wasn't fulfilled. She threw the foul rags to the ground and whipped out her cellphone, hitting Shego's number on speed dial. "Shego, we need to talk!"

Shego recoiled from her phone for a moment before responding. "Kimmie, volume," she said, hoping to stop Kim's shrill onslaught.

"Shego, what did we talk about earlier about your gym clothes after worked out in them?"

"I don't know, put them in the dirty clothes hamper?"

"No Shego."

"Well that's pretty disgusting, princess. Why would I want to wear clothes I've sweated in again before cleaning them?"

"I'm talking about putting them in a separate bag."

"Oh, that? They're all going into the washing machine anyway, just hold your nose and dump 'em in."

Kim pulled the phone away so she could let out a frustrated groan. "Because, Shego, your sweat stank needs extra strong detergent and now that it's spread to the other clothes, now they need it too."

"So just super clean them, I'll reimburse you for the Clorox."

"You don't get it, do you Shego? Some of these clothes can't be cleaned like that, I'm going to have to hand wash them just to keep from ruining them. Do you have any idea how much time that takes?"

"Look, princess, this is really riveting and all, but I'm a little busy."

"With what?"

"Class stuff... hmm... would you say I'm more an autumn or a winter?"

"Are you doing one of those magazine tests?" Shego hung up right after Kim's question but not before she let out an audible chuckle. Kim could have screamed right then and there; Shego might have given up crime and villainy, but she still knew how to get under Kim's skin. Kim slammed her cell down on the washing machine only to pick it back up when she heard beeping. "WHAT?!" she roared into it. After realizing the only sound her phone was giving her was the dial tone, she took a deep breath and pulled out her Kimmunicator. "Sorry bout the delay Wade, what's the sitch?"

Wade nodded and looked over the request on his monitor. "Hit on the site, Kim. A Dr. Eugenia Chordate, renowned ichthyologist and gene therapist "

The last part caught her attention. "Gene therapist? Kind of like DNAmy?"

"Funny you mentioned that Kim. I did a quick background search on Dr. Chordate and it seems she was actually once DNAmy's roommate in college. Don't worry though, for the most part Dr. Chordate isn't going around splicing animals against their will. Her specialty is behavioral gene therapy in fish, she changes specific qualities by rearranging the genetic structure."

"Okay, so it's the DNAmy of the sea. So what does she need me for?"

"She says that someone or something is disrupting her latest experiment, she was pretty vague on details. The only thing she made clear was that she needed you to help her."

Kim shrugged. "Why me?"

"Again, pretty vague on the details."

Kim clasped her hand over her chin and pondered about the request. "Sounds fishy, in more ways than one. Where do I meet her?"

"Oh, you'll like this. Her lab is in Nearburg City."

Kim looked down at the handheld screen. "You have got to be kidding me?"

Wade shook his head with an amused smile. "Nope, I couldn't make this up if I wanted to. So, should call Ron and Shego and tell them to get ready?"

Kim's expression soured. "Ron yes, Shego can sit this one out."

"Something wrong?"

"Just call Ron."

"Alright, alright, I'll tell you where you can meet your ride when I get it set up."

"Please and thank you."

Ron was waiting alone in an ascending elevator when his watch began to beep. Rolling up his sleeve, he opened the line. "I'm here Wade," he said as Wade's face popped up on the watch's.

"Ron, mission time. I need you to-"

Ron shook his head and interrupted Wade's impending situation breakdown. "No can do, Already doing a mission with Dream Team 11."

Wade pulled his head back slightly and shot Ron a confused look. "Dream Team 11? Don't you mean team eleven, Yori's ninja squad?"

"Well I figured I'd spice things up if I'm going to roll with them, you know how it is."

"Ron, you're part of Team Possible, remember?"

"Yeah, and I'm also getting trained by these guys, not to mention getting free food and a pretty spankin' place to kick my feet up. I owe them, besides, Sensei thinks the best training I can get is hands on stuff. So, sorry, looks like it's just Kim and Shego."

"Kim's benching Shego on this one."

"What, already? But this would be her first mission."

"Kim looks like she was pretty ticked off at Shego for some reason, she wouldn't say why though."

The predicament made Ron think for a moment and slowly, a playful smirk stretched across his lips as he came up with an idea. "You know what, Kim's just going to have to deal with it."

"Ron, what are you talking about?"

"Kim was so sure Shego could turn good, I think it's time she put her money where her mouth is. Kim's just going to have to find a way to make it work."

"Ron, you can't be serious."

"Call Shego, give her every piece of information you were going to give to me but don't tell Kim she's coming. It's about time to see how well those two work together."

"Ron-"

Ron looked up from the watch as the doors opened, the helicopter was on the pad waiting for him and so was Yori. "Sorry Wade, got to go."

Ron hung up without another word and Wade could only let out a heavy sigh. "Kim is not going to like this... not one bit."

Shego was lounging under a tree by the quad, reading a magazine she found abandoned on one of the benches in the halls, when the watch Kim gave her started to ring out that familiar beep. Shego, still not sure how it worked, looked at the face of the watch and cautiously tried pressing the buttons on it. "Umm... hello, smart guy?" she asked.

Wade crackled into view, slightly annoyed. "Ah... it's Wade... Wade Load."

Shego slowly picked herself up, craddling the watch carefully, not sure how to keep it transmitting. "Oh, right, well, what is Wade... over?"

Wade was speechless for a moment but recovered from Shego's last message. "You... don't have to do that. Look, we got a mission, head over to these coordinates and a ride will take you to Nearburg City."

Shego nodded. "Alright, sure, I got my jumpsuit in my bag, I'll change on the way."

"Good, shooting the location now.'

"Uhh... wait, which button is to print?"

Wade covered his microphone to let out a frustrated groan. "No... Shego, just look at the watch if you need to see the directions again. It doesn't print."

"Alright, alright, geez. I'll be there as soon as I can."

Wade uploaded the directions and switched off communications. "Kim is really... really not going to like this.."

A privately owned propeller plane hummed across the sky with only two passengers, two quiet, surly passengers. Kim and Shego sat on either side of the aisle, looking straight ahead, not speaking a word to each other since Kim saw Shego and stormed onto the plane in a huff. Kim finally unholstered her Kimmunicator and got Wade on the line. Seeing Kim's face, Wade shrank in his seat and nervously waved to her. "Oh... hey Kim. How's the flight?"

Kim's glare cut through Wade, even through a monitor screen but she didn't blow her top and remained stayed professional. "Anything new on the Dr. Chordate sitch?"

Wade try to keep himself composed. "She's home but she's not answering any of my calls. It's really weird."

"In that case, I might need some back up."

Shego looked over at Kim. "What's wrong with me?"

Kim just outstretched her hand toward Shego. "I am not talking to you."

Shego rolled her eyes. "Oh, whatever."

Wade sighed but he already had prepared Kim with some additional help since it was Nearburg they were heading off to. "Don't worry Kim, I already made contact with our 'local connection'. I'm sure he'll be happy to help."

"Glad to hear it Wade, I'll stay on my toes around Chordate, just to be safe." Kim switched off the Kimmunicator and leaned her head toward the aisle. "Thank's again for the ride, Mr. Kirkpatrick!"

The mustachioed pilot looked back and shot a smile. "Least I could do, ever since you saved my tour group when one of my engines died out."

"No big, you'd be amazed what you can patch up with a rubber band and a scrunchie."

Kirkpatrick then turned his attention to Shego. "Say, aren't you Shego."

Shego didn't answer at first but finally indulged the pilot's question. "Yeah, I'm Shego."

"I thought so, you were in the news some time ago. You helped beat back those alien invaders, right?"

Shego faked a pair of wide eyes and a tone of insincere excitement. "Why, yes, I did. Wow, no one ever tells me about that!"

"Really?"

Shego's expression quickly changed to an unamused scowl. "No, I'm being sarcastic."

After they landed and walked for almost an hour in uncomfortable silence, they both made it to the address where the request originated; Dr. Chordate's private lab at the edge of the city. Dusk was beginning to set over Nearburg and the image of the city's skyscrapers reflecting the twilight caught Shego's eye momentarily, it was quite a haunting sight for her. She had spent so much time either in secret lairs or vacation resorts that she hasn't actually taken the time to appreciate moments like these. In some small way, it reminded her of simpler times in Go City, before the super powers, before the bickering between her mother and herself. It was strange that something so simple would make Shego reminisce so unexpectantly but life always did have a way of playing tricks on her. "So... Kim," she said, finally breaking the silence in hopes that a light conversation would wrestle away whatever hold the scenery had on her. "When am I going to meet this local connection of yours?"

Kim slowly took a breath, doing her best to remind herself that she had to depend on Shego for this mission and it was best to play it professionally. "I only met him once but I have a feeling he's already here, waiting for us," she answered.

The response sounded cryptic to Shego, especially since no one was around. "What are you talking about? The only thing I see is you, me, and the pavement." As Shego waited for an reply, she heard, only faintly, the sound of something scrapping the ground by the trash cans. It was most defiantly shoes scratching against the gritty ground, Shego spent enough time sneaking around and listening for passing guards to learn how to identify sounds like those.

She fired a small warning blast toward that direction, hoping to scare whoever it was hiding there, if indeed there was someone hiding. Her jaw went slack when one of the trash can lids flew off it's can and deflected her shot. "Hey, hey! Cease fire already!" cried out a voice behind the lid.

Shego just stood there, dumbfounded but Kim smirked and stepped toward the possessed waste receptacle. "Very funny, come on out _Casper_."

Shego looked at Kim then back at the floating lid. "Who's Casper?"

As if answering her question in Kim's place, a quick distortion of the air preluded the appearance of a man, currently holding a trash can lid, with a dark goatee, a black visor over his eyes and a bright gray cloak and hood covering the rest of his body. He replaced the lid back to it's proper place and took a bow, holding his cloak out like a cape. "Welcome to Nearburg. You are in the presence of it's humblest protectorate-"

Kim rolled her eyes. "Knock off the theatrics, it's really annoying. Shego, this is someone I worked with the last time I was in Nearburg. Shego, meet the Silver Phantom."

Shego looked over the local hero and arched his eyebrow. "You have got to be kidding me."


	2. Chapter 2

Kim Possible, Shego, Wade, Ron, Yori, and other characters from Kim Possible are property of Disney. Some characters are original. Kim Possible: Altered Destines is series of stories based off the events of Old Family Ties and New Beginnings, PRISM Predicament, and Awakenings.

Kim Possible: Altered Destinies

Old Friends

Chapter 2

Kim smiled as she told Shego of the mission that led to her first meeting with the Silver Phantom. "It was about two years ago, Professor Dementor was planning to sell a seismic generator to a crime boss here in Nearburg. The hit came from the boss's own daughter, she was afraid daddy would ruin her tenth birthday if he set off an earthquake in the city. By the time I got to Nearburg, Dementor was long gone so I had to settle with stopping his client. Funny thing was, me and Ron didn't know anything about Nearburg having it's own masked crime fighter until we bumped into him, literally, in the rafters."

The hooded figure chuckled and shook his head. "I was staking out this old abandoned factory because, suddenly, it got pretty busy in the last two days. I knew something had to be up. I was sitting there, completely invisible, just focusing on what it was they were bringing in when Ron, the klutz, trips over me. So, I'm hanging on to a rafter, Ron's hanging on to my cape, and the only reason we weren't swiss cheese at this point was because, to the goons, it looked like Ron was floating in midair. Well, that was until the clasp on my cloak gave way and Ron goes flying, floating to be more accurate, down to the ground, somehow using my cloak as a parachute."

"So I'm looking down and I see Phantom, this guy, probably as scrawny as Ron, decked in this weird silver jumpsuit and a cowl over his head, just dangling there. I look down to see if Ron's okay but I can only make out his legs because he's got himself wrapped up in the cloak before he hit the ground. By this time, the thugs figured out they've been raided and start pulling out their weapons. So, I grab on to Phantom, shoot my grappling hook, and swing us both to the ground behind some wooden boxes while all these bullets just whiz past us."

"Yeah, yeah, we land there, we both kind of look at each other. I wanted to ask who she was, what was she doing here, and I knew she wanted to ask the same thing but we both sort of reached some silent agreement to throw down first and ask questions later. I reach into my belt and toss out a few flash bombs over the box we were taking cover behind, they go blind for a while, and Kim just pops out from around the corner and shoots this elastic thing from her lipstick and ties them all up with it."

"Oh, and remember what happened after that? The crime boss stood on top of the seismic generator and made this whole monologue about he'd rather level the whole city then let a couple of punk kids stop him. Whatever, I couldn't remember exactly what he said but Ron, still trapped under the cloak, stumbled right into the back of the machine and, get this, he hit the self destruct button!"

Shego let out a groan and slapped her palm against her forehead. "Oh, dear god. Why? Why do all mad scientists put a self destruct button on their doomsday machines?"

Kim laughed. "Oh, I don't know but leave it to Ron to just ram himself into it by accident. Anyway, he does that, the machine starts counting down from twenty and Phantom freaks. He screams to Ron, 'You idiot! You're going to get us all kill!' He grabs Ron, flings him over his shoulder and we race out of there, even the boss who was five steps behind us. The whole thing explodes, the henchmen got through it well enough since my lipstick elastic absorbed most of the blast and the boss was knocked out cold because he was close enough to the explosion to get knocked over by it."

The Phantom nodded. "And... that was about it. With all the action behind us, we made our formal introductions, waited for the police, and then we went our separate ways. Got to say Kim, didn't think I'd see you back in my neck of the woods, especially with Shego."

Shego turned to the local superhero and gave him a quick glare. "And what is that suppose to mean?"

Kim tried to diffuse the situation and pulled Shego back a step. "Phantom, I know Shego's had a... less than stellar reputation but I can vouch for her, she's completely changed."

The Silver Phantom took a cautious step back, trying not to agitate the situation further. "Well... of course, I mean you're always seen with Ron. I mean, I turn on the news, it's you and Ron, I'm just surprised with this sudden change of pace is all."

Shego broke free from Kim and made her way toward the house. "Whatever, let's just get on with this."

Kim sighed in relief and followed her along with Phantom. She turned to her one time ally, curious to see if he had any local knowledge of Dr. Chordate. "You're the local hero around here, what do you know about the good doctor?"

Phantom kept walking but faced Kim. "Dr. Chordate? Recluse, supposed genius, conducts her lectures through a closed circuit television and internet classrooms. Other than that, I only know what everyone else in the city knows about her."

"And what's that?"

"That she's a freaky fish lady."

Shego turned around and snapped her finger. "Hey, Kim, if you and the halloweenie are done with your pow wow, maybe we can get this over with."

Kim let out a quite huff, annoyed by Shego's obnoxious behavior but suppressed it, reminding herself again to be professional and to be patient with Shego. She knocked on the door. "Dr. Chordate, it's me, Kim Possible. I came in response-"

Before Kim could finish, a loud buzz scratched out from behind the door, the sound of locks coming undone prompted Shego to gently push the door open. "Obviously a security freak," she said, looking down at Kim for a moment. Once inside, the room felt moist and sticky, like they just walked through a sheet of dirty water. Look around, the house seemed to have been made with metal floors, aqua painted walls, a constant buzz of cheap florescent lights, and various displays and pictures of fish and other aquatic animals proper up on the walls and standing on various tables and shelves. "...I guess she's just a freak in general."

"I heard that!" They all jumped, the sharp voice caught them by surprise. Now coming toward them, Kim could finally place a strange face along with the strange person. What wasn't covered in a tightly closed lab coat, buttoned completely around the neck, gloves, and rubber boats was a narrow, pasty face with extremely thin, almost non-existent lips, greased, shining hair worn back, and ears stuck right against her head. It was strange, even her eyes were concealed behind a pair of thin sun glasses. "Now, if you 'heroes' are done critiquing my home, I believe you're here to actually be useful."

She was definitely rude and a bit blunt but it wasn't Kim's place to judge. "Yes, I'm curious to why you called us. You never said what your problem actually is."

"Of course not, I didn't want to risk my work being plagiarized," she said coldly, her lips moved as little as possible, as if she was consciously hiding her teeth. "Two months ago, I began breeding a new type of piranha that consumed human waste and released them into the sewers."

Shego processed that for a moment and then cringed. "Wait... you made piranha... that live on... oh that is sick and wrong."

"It's a service to the community, my piranha can consume waste faster and more efficiently than the city can process it. However, beginning a week ago, I've noticed that they've been dying in large groups."

Shego chimed in with her own brand of useful insight. "Maybe because they weren't meant to eat a bunch of-"

Kim cut her off. "Shego, hush up!"

Chordate waited for them to finish before continuing. "I've personally gone down there to inspect the situation. They're being eaten, I know it! Something is in the sewers eating my piranhas. So, I need you to go down there and hunt it down before it consumes my entire school."

Kim cringed at the thought. "Wait... you want us... to go down..."

Chordate advanced toward the three. "Yes, yes, into the sewer, find whatever is killing my fish and kill it! Now go, go, go!" she shouted, pushing all three of them out the door with curious ease and locking it firmly behind them.

All three of them stood there stunned, stunned by the request, stunned by the fact that all three of them were so easily shoved out by a sickly looking person like Chordate, and just stunned by the whole situation in general. "What did I tell you girls... freaky fish lady."

"So, we're really going to do this?" Phantom asked as he slowly lifted the manhole cover up from the ground, exposing the entrance into the city's underbelly. "I mean... she's obviously doing something illegal with those fish swimming around the sewers. You need a permit for that... I think."

Kim tweaked with her watch until one of it's knob shined out a strong beam of light like a fog light. "I don't like it any more than you do Phantom, but if something is eating the piranhas, it won't be long until it gets hungry for something a bit meatier, like people."

Shego let out a defeated sigh. "I guess that's your way of saying we have no other choice. Alright, I know I'll regret asking this, but what's the plan Possible?"

Kim went over to Shego and turned on the flashlight on her watch. "We split up, look for clues, call in if you find anything. That's all I can think of for now."

Shego looked back at Chordate's house then back down at the gapping hole in the street. Phantom just shook his head and clicked something on the side of his visor, causing two green spots to appear over where his eyes would be. "Great, well Kim, if I end up as lunch, I'm taking you off my Christmas card list this year," he grumbled before making his decent downward.

Kim began climbing down the imbedded ladder leading to the sewers until she noticed Shego looking back at Chordate's house. "Come on Shego!"

Shego nodded and looked back at Kim. "Sorry, I was just thinking of something. Let's do this."

Once down below, the three heroes split up and started exploring the sewers. After smelling Shego's sweat stink, it wasn't to bad for Kim to get around as she shone her light over every possible inch of the tunnel to find any clues. Silver Phantom, on the other hand, was doing his best to keep his mouth shut to keep from tasting whatever putrid vapor was hanging around him. Shego wasn't concerned with the smell or with her assignment to search for clues, she was following the sewers as best she could to head back toward Chordate's place. Sure enough, after some time weaving around the tunnels and corridors, she found a door at a dead end that would have been directly under Chordate's home. "Alright flounder face, let's see what you're keeping from us."

After about an hour of searching, Kim took out her Kimmunicator and contacted Wade. "Wade, connect me with Phantom. I want to know if the friendly ghost has found anything yet."

It didn't take long for Wade to hook Kim up to Phantom's communicator, sewn into the ear of his cowl. Hearing the incoming beep, he pressed his finger onto it to open the line. "Yes, I'm here."

"Did you find anything yet?"

"Nothing, I've tried night vision, ultra violet, infrared, but nothing comes up. All I've been able to find is scraps of bones and scales. I can say is the hunch Chordate had about her fish getting eaten was accurate enough... wait, I think I found something."

"What is it?"

"Just caught it on the infrared. It looks like a clump of matted fur caught on a drainage vent. It's quite a chunk, more than a handful, still warm too."

"Can you pull it out and take a closer look at it?"

"What? Are you crazy? I'm not sticking my hand in that water!"

Kim ended the call right there and tried to communicate with Shego. "Shego, any luck?" No response. "Shego, do you read me?" This time, the line went dead altogether, Shego's watch simply vanished from the Kimmunicator's network. "Shego? Damn it... where are you?"

Shego pocketed the battery into her jumpsuit and strapped her watch back on. "Sorry Kimmie, but you're a little to noisy for breaking and entering." The door in the sewers lead into a private laboratory underneath Chordate's home, obviously this was where she bred and later released her fecal feasting fishes. The first thing Shego noticed was something buzzing in the corner. At first it looked like an AC unit but when Shego took a closer look, it was actually a giant humidifier hooked into the central air vents. "So that's why it's so damn moist in here."

Besides the standard assortment of glass tubes, beakers, fluids and miscellaneous equipment, Shego noticed that most of the drawers and cupboards were filled with boxes of fish food. Moving on to the refrigerator, Shego slowly opened the door and gagged from the initial smell. The sewer might have been bad, but the fridge was infinitely worse; pots and containers filled with rotting meat. There was a jar of water but it seemed odd somehow. Shego dipped her finger into it and tasted it, recoiled by it's bitterness. "Salt water, figures."

Shego stepped away from the horror show that was hidden in the ice box and finally found something wroth her time; a laptop. With a sly grin, Shego booted it up and got to work. "Alright chum breath, let's see what you're hiding."

Silver Phantom and Kim regrouped with nothing to show for their hard work. "Well, besides the fur, I found nothing. What about you, Kim?" Phantom asked.

Kim sighed and shook her head. "Nothing, I even lost track of Shego. I hope she's ok," she said with genuine concern.

"I'm sure she's fine," he said to reassure Kim. Suddenly, a realization fell upon Phantom. "... Say, this thing is eating piranhas, right?"

Kim slowly nodded. "Right."

With a smirk, Phantom pulled out a pocket knife. "If there's one thing I know about piranhas, it's that they share a common trait with sharks." He pushed the blade down against his index finger and sliced through his glove and his skin to start a blood flow. "They can both smell blood in the water." He pinched his opening hard enough to force a few drops into the sewage. "Once those swimming garbage disposals catch a whiff of this, they'll all come looking for their free meal. And when they do that, our mystery monster won't be far behind."

"Nice plan, except when you take into account that this particular breed of piranha aren't attracted to the smell of blood, they're attracted by the smell of something else that comes out of the body."

Phantom slowly put away his knife, trying to hide his shame. "Oh... I guess you have a good point there Kim..." Just then, something caught Phantom's attention, something moving in the corner of his infrared vision. He turned toward it and tried to magnify his visor for a closer look. "Kim, something's coming... uh oh."

"What, what is it?"

"Well... it's certainly not a piranha... we better hustle back topside."

Kim could just make out the back of the creature breaking the surface of the water before she started making her way up the handholds toward the surface. "Common Casper, move it!" she shouted, offering her hand.

"Alright, I'm coming but don't call me Casper!" he protested as he grabbed on to her. With a jump from him and a pull from her, he was able to clear the manhole and roll onto the street. A moment later, the ground violently quaked, sending the two tumbling back. They slowly regained composure and stood back up on their feet, amazed at the strength of whatever it was they just fled from. The ground around the manhole was dented upward, the asphalt cracked like a pie crust. Slowly, Phantom turned toward Kim. "Well, you're used to this kind of crazy stuff Possible, what's your plan?"

Kim looked at him with a mix of confusion and offended shock. "Me? You're the local hero, don't you have any idea on how to save you're city?"

Just as they were arguing, another quake rocked the ground but this time it was accompanied by the earth splitting asunder and the beast from down below roaring up into the night sky behind a cloud of dust and debris as the two heroes watched in fear. "Well... so far Kim... the only thing I can think of... is to buy me a change of pants..."


	3. Chapter 3

Kim Possible, Shego, Wade, Ron, Yori, and other characters from Kim Possible are property of Disney. Some characters are original. Kim Possible: Altered Destines is series of stories based off the events of Old Family Ties and New Beginnings, PRISM Predicament, and Awakenings.

Kim Possible: Altered Destinies

Old Friends

Chapter 3

As the cloud of dust began to settle, the massive beast was now in clear sight of the two heroes. "Ho... lee... night," breathed Phantom. The scariest thing about the beast wasn't that it towered over them, standing near twelve feet tall, but what it was. The creature was a horrible amalgam of animals. The body seemed to be that of a bear's, the head of a puma, the puffball ears of a poodle, one foreleg resembled a rhinoceros' leg, the other a gorilla, the hind legs of both a kangaroo and a toad, a scorpion's tail, and the wings of both a hawk and a bat. Truly, this was the freakiest thing either of them has ever seen, real life, movie, or any other medium. "Kim... I know we doers of daring dos don't usually do this... but I think it's time to bring in the military."

Kim gazed upon the composite creature, first in terror but slowly with suspicion. Her eyes fixed on something swinging by it's neck and a gasp past through her lips as she came to a realization. "It's DNAmy!"

Phantom shoot his glance quickly over to Kim. "Who?!" he asked. Before she could answer, Kim tackled her cloaked cohort to the ground, just as the stinger of the tail crashed into the ground he once occupied. "Kim, what is that thing!?"

Kim helped him up and they quickly began running for cover. "Amy Hall, mad scientist, brilliant geneticist. She went missing after an intruder broke into her house and mutilated her. That thing has an Otterfly dangling around it's neck, it's DNAmy's most prized Cuddle Buddy!"

Phantom opened his mouth to continue the conversation but they both dived in different directions as the monstrosity tried to stampede across them. "Alright, so how does that little piece of knowledge help us now?"

Kim reached into her pocket and pulled out a tube of hair gel. "We're taking her in alive so we can cure her," she declared, shooting out the content of the tube as the beast lunged itself at her.

Phantom watched as the pink goo solidified into a cube in front of the bounding behemoth and watched as it sank inside, struggled to break free. "You're kidding, aren't you?"

"No, I'm not."

Phantom sneered and pulled out what looked like an overdeveloped hair dryer from his hip as the creature began to force itself to freedom. "I'm sorry Kim, but I can't risk that thing running amok in Nearburg."

Kim flipped nimbly toward Phantom, blocking his clear shot to the mutated Dr. Hall. "Do it and I'll expose your secret identity!"

"Oh please Kim, I know you're smart but there's no way-"

"Armand Santos."

Phantom stood there for a moment and then he began kicking the trash on the ground and cursing wildly. "UNBELIEVABLE! HOW DID YOU KNOW THAT?!"

Kim turned around as she heard Amy roar out. Pulling out her lipstick, she tried to slow the chimera by bounding it in the constricting elastic dispensed from the cosmetic contraption. "Long story short, I placed a bug on you when your back was turned after our first meeting. Wade tracked you to your dorm and matched the name. I also know you don't make all your gizmos yourself, you get help from Professor Luminous, that's why you're his only graduate student."

Despite the danger, Santos could do nothing but sulk. "I feel so violated... but... why?"

"Did I do it? Well, I knew you were a good guy but I was curious."

He huffed. "You knew I was on your side but you did it because you were curious. Well Kim, at least this shows how much of a woman you really are..."

The comment made Kim forget what she was doing and turned to him with an offended glare. "And what is that supposed to mean!?"

A quick look of dread washed over Phantom and he aimed his device. "Kim, duck!" He fired a beam of white light at the advancing beast, causing it to stagger, whimpering in discomfort. "Gee-whiz Kim, how about keeping you're eye on the prize?"

Kim stormed up to Phantom bearing her teeth with a cold, angry look. "What did I just say about not killing her?! What is it with you?!"

Phantom held the gun up and pointed quickly at several knobs. "Kim, this thing is fairly new to me but I know how it works. The Photonic Amplifier Pistol is completely customizable about the density, temperature, and wavelength of the light I shoot out of it."

Kim calmed down but scratched her head. "I haven't picked a major yet but it's not going to be light science, Santos."

"In layman's terms, I can shoot lasers that can be deadly hot or, my personal preference, dense enough to feel like a hard punch. All I gave your precious 'ChimerAmy' was a flick to the nose and a blinding flash but it won't stop her for too long."

With that burden off her conscious, she turned back around toward the beast as it began to recover. "Alright, keep it on that setting then. I just wish Shego was here."

As ChimerAmy let out a roar that sounded like the cry of every animal it was composed of, a thick blur of green plasma streaked across the night sky and crashed into the monster's right side, causing it to stumble over. At the attack's origin, Shego took a breath as her extended hands began to cool off, the smoke raising from them quickly thinning into the sky. "Hey, when did the traveling zoo get here?" she asked with a sly, smug smirk.

Kim turned to Shego in disbelief. "Shego! What happened, your communicator was offline!"

Shego trotted over to Kim, keeping an eye on the injured beast. "No time for small talk Kimmie, what are we facing here?"

"DNAmy."

Shego shot Kim a questioning look. "You serious?"

"I read the police report a dozen times, there were several empty vials of genetic samples near a giant blood stain in her home and that thing has her prized Otterfly on it's neck. I think she tried to save herself somehow and wound up turning into that thing."

Shego suddenly cracked a wide grin. "Oh, too perfect. All I have to do is take down the big oaf and-"

Kim pulled back Shego by her arm. "What is with you Shego? I just told you that thing is Dr. Hall! First you go missing and now you want to kill DNAmy? Seriously, I thought you were trying to be good?"

Shego whipped Kim's hand away and grabbed her by the shoulders. "Wake up, princess! DNAmy is not here. She's lost control of herself and now she's nothing more than a hungry, angry monster! We can't fight it with kid gloves!"

Kim pushed Shego off but stopped when she felt a gloved hand touch her arm. "She's right Kim. I know you want to do this the nice way... but we can't afford to be nice."

Kim looked back at Phantom and then at Shego. After a pause, her head sulked down to her chest. "No... there has to... there has to be another way... a better way."

Kim's head was lifted upwards again by the gentle guidance of Shego's hand. "Kim... do you trust me?"

Kim wasn't sure what Shego meant and expressed her confusion. "What?"

"Do you trust me? Do you trust that, right now, I'll make the right choice, the choice that'll solve every problem here, even if some of it goes against your ethics?"

The way she phrased it made the question hit Kim like a kick to the stomach. It made her uneasy but she nodded. "Of course Shego. I trust you."

Shego smiled briefly and turned her attention to the Silver Phantom. "Yo, bed sheet! That pop gun got a higher setting to it?"

Phantom huffed. "You know, between the two of you, I'm really getting tired of these little pet names!"

Shego glared at him and set her hand on fire, holding it up. "Cry later, answer now!"

He tensed. "Y.. Yeah, I can set it-"

"Well then crank it to the max!"

"What?! Shego, you don't know-"

Shego fired a blast by Phantom's feet, making him jump back. "I'm in charge now and I'm telling you to crank-it-to-the-max!"

Phantom quickly fiddled with the various knobs and dials until the machine began to whir audibly in his hand. "The energy cells in this thing are still experimental, I'll only have one shot!"

"One shot is all you need!" As the two turned toward DNAmy, they noticed that not only has she recovered from Shego's sneak attack but has squatted down to the ground. Before Phantom could take aim, the colossal chimera leapt into the air, flapping it's non-matching wings, easily clearing fifty feet and came hurdling down toward them. "Don't move, aim up, and shoot only when I say so!" Shego barked. Armand started to shake but he realized he was more afraid of Shego than the giant freak show falling from the sky. Shego pulled back her arms and charged her hands as intensely as she could tolerate. "Now!"

With that command, a bright flash of white and green lit the empty streets as both Shego and Silver Phantom unloaded all they had, literally, into the belly of the beast. At first, it seemed that the combined attack was slowing it's decent and then it stopped it completely, actually holding it in place in mid-air. Shego anchored herself to the ground as firmly as she could, the heat of her own attack made it feel like she was soaking in a sauna fully dressed. Phantom could feel his weapon trembling wildly in his hand, the force of Shego's constant ray and the hard light emanating from his pistol made the cape and hood of his cloak whip around like it was caught in a hurricane. Soon it the combined attack was powerful enough to throw ChimerAmy onto it's back, a smoking wound and a pain filled whimper now came from it's fallen body. Shego dropped her hands and Phantom finally relented on the trigger, steam and smoke seeping out of all of it's crevices. "Alright, she's down. Just like I promised Kimmie."

Kim felt a weight fall into the pit of her stomach. "Shego... oh god... you... you..."

Shego shook her hands clean of the excess heat and smoldering plasma and dragged him to the fallen monster. Kim tried to resist but Shego continued to guide her and forced Kim's hand on the burnt patch of fur. "Heal her."

Kim looked up at Shego, unsure what she meant, until it dawned on her. "Wait... your plan... this whole time was for me to try my new power on her after you blasted her?"

Shego nodded. "Hey, this mission is my first so I figured it's time for your first as well," Shego said. As Kim's hands emitted an orange glow and soothed ChimerAmy's burns and injury with a healing warmth, Shego pulled out a hypodermic injector filled with a clear liquid. "Didn't think I'd find a use for this so soon."

Kim looked up and saw Shego place the foreign device against the puma neck of DNAmy. "Shego, what is that, where did you get it?" she asked, her hands still doing their magic.

Shego injected the liquid before answering Kim. "Remember the part where I said 'goes against your ethics'? My communicator was off because I took out the batteries. I didn't trust Chordate so I snuck into her house from an entrance in the sewers. Kim, she's a fish freak and I mean full on fish. She's changed herself into some kind of walking predator fish and those piranha you were willing to kill yourself to save are just a test run of her plan to poison the city's water supply and turn this whole town into bottom feeders. This mutagenic antigen is something I found in her private lab, along with a laptop with all her notes."

Kim slowly pulled her hands away from the injured area as the burnt surfaces now seemed merely singed. "Shego... you broke into her house? On what, a hunch?"

Shego tossed the injector over her shoulder as DNAmy slowly began to regress. "Kim, we all knew Chordate was hiding something. Calling on Kim Possible to do your dirty work isn't really a new thing you know, even Drakken and I made a fool out of you by having you steal that telephone teleporter thing from Dementor. Face it Kim, you give people too much credit but I guess that's why this is going to work."

"Why what is going to work?"

Shego smiled warmly and walked over to Kim, putting her hand on her head. "You and me, kiddo. You're my conscious and I'm your dose of reality. Figure someday, we'll find that common ground soon enough, huh?" she asked with a light chuckle.

The moment was quickly ruined when Phantom let out a hoarse cough to catch the attention of the two. "Well, this is all well and good ladies, but I can't really just go to the chief of police and raid Chordate's lab just on your word," he said with a jaded tone.

Shego rolled her eyes and tossed him a golden colored jewel case. "There," she said slightly annoyed. "I made a copy of her notes just for the local boys in blue but if you're so eager to play errand boy, be my guest."

The case jumped from one hand to another about half a dozen times before Phantom was finally able to clap them together, trapping the thin container in his grasp. "Well ladies, I hate to leave you with such a mess but... I really should get out of sight," he said with a playful grin. A quick touch to the clasp on his cloak and the Phantom vanished from sight as quickly as he first appeared.

Shego shook her head. "What a weenie."

From the vacant streets, a reply cried out. "I heard that!"

On Kirkpatrick's plane, under the cover of a blanket, DNAmy finally regressed back to her human state but not to the body Shego and Kim remembered her having. It seemed the entire ordeal has liberated Dr. Hall of a few extra pounds, roughly two hundred by the look of it. Amy squinted as the two heroines stood over her, unable to make them out without her glasses. "Where am I... what's going on?" she asked.

Kim smiled and handed Amy her Otterfly. "Relax Dr. Hall, it's just some old friends giving you a lift home," she said with a warm smile.

Amy clutched Otterfly to her heart and slowly hung it back around her neck, her body still weak from the transformation. "Oh goodness! Kim Possible, I'm so glad to see you! I've had the strangest dream... I was a very ugly Cuddle Buddy and I was swimming around a toilet..."

Shego suppressed a chuckle but Kim was more sensitive to the doctor's plight. "Amy... what happened... when that evil Shego attacked you... what happened to you?"

Amy's cheery expression quickly soured to one of sorrow. "Oh... she was so horrible... laughing at me... hurting me... she was so evil. I thought I was going to die but I didn't give up. I remembered I kept spare samples everywhere in my house... I thought if I made myself part bear, I could just hibernate and live on my fat until all my injuries healed or until someone found me and got me to a hospital... then... I blacked out."

Kim smiled. "Well, it worked... in a way. You're all better and now you can go home and finally rest."

Amy smiled back. "Oh... thank you Kim... I always could count on the kindness of fellow cuddlers..." was her last words before passing out.

Kim stood up, glad that things could end so nicely for DNAmy after she's gone through so much. Shego, on the other hand, found a crude way of ruining the moment. "Well, if nothing else, she finally got herself a body to show off. Maybe that'll keep her from splicing pets together."

Kim groaned and shook her head. "Shego..."

"Oh come on Kim, I'm just teasing. We saved the day, Chordate is being exposed for the genetic freak show and psycho criminal that she really is, and we saw what we can really do when we work together. This is what I call a major win," Shego declared before kicking back in her seat.

Kim reached down and forced Shego's chair back into it's upright position. "You cut off communication, you broke into someone's home on a hunch, you stole personal property, and you used your power recklessly. A dose of reality I can take, bending my strict moral code when the situation calls for it is forgivable, but there's some ground rules I'm going to establish right here and now. ONE, you do not break off from the team at any point for any reason. You want radio silence, you tell us ahead of time."

"Kimmie-" was all Shego could say in protest before being cut off.

"TWO, you're not a crook anymore and you're not a cowgirl either. You don't go busting every door you like and stealing things just on a hunch or because it's the easy way to get things done. You pull another stunt like that again, you're grounded from missions for a month! And THREE... I'm glad you came on this mission... and I'm sorry about earlier with the laundry."

Shego had been somewhat shocked by Kim's sudden use of a stern, disciplinary voice but slowly smiled when she heard her tone go back to it's usual softness. "All in the past princess, all in the past."

The next day Kim made her way up the stairs after her final class of the day. She'd just turned in two essays, one emailed to her English Lit course in Oxford, and the only thing she was dreading now was the laundry that's been waiting for her since yesterday. She made the final steps to the door of her dorm, she took a breath and opened it to find a pleasant surprise. Shego, her sleeves rolled up, was standing over the kitchen sink, scrubbing clean the delicates carefully and slowly, always referring to a sheet of paper she had printed out for instructions. Kim couldn't help but giggle childishly and Shego threw her head back as she heard. "Don't start princess, don't you start," she threatening half-heartily.

Kim smirked innocently and tossed her bag on the couch. "I didn't say anything. Oh, hey, I got a copy of the Nearburg Gazette. Looks like our favorite shy guy was able to use that disc you gave him after all."

"Well duh, if he's so gung-ho about protecting that dump, the least he could do was take my advice and do some preemptive work."

Kim pulled the paper out of her bag and began reading the article. "'Local Genius Exposed! Chordate the Human Fish!: Last night, police and swat teams raided the home of Eugenia Chordate, respected expert of ichthyology, on evidence that she has been conducting illegal genetic experiments and plotted to pollute the city water supply. The evidence had come to light by local vigilante, the Silver Phantom, who claims to have single handedly-.'" Kim's expression twisted into one of sour surprise. "Single handedly?! That rat fink took all the credit!"

Shego just laughed as she scrubbed off the last stain on one of Kim's unmentionables. "Relax cupcake, let the baby have his rattle. You save the world on a weekly basis and he has to round up pickpockets and costume freaks in a single city, he's probably just jealous you get more spot light then him in his own town."

Kim shrugged and tossed the paper into the trash. "I guess you're right, I just don't like dishonesty, especially from someone I consider a friend."

"You're talking to the wrong girl for that. Hey, what happened with Ron? He blew us off yesterday."

"Oh, that? Ron went with Yori's ninja team and busted up some local gang in New York City. No big, but I think he blew us off just so we can get over our little fight and work together though Wade is still keeping his mouth shut about that."

With the final piece of delicate clothing finally washed clean, Shego began hanging a line in front of the window. "Well as long as he actually did something. So what do you want to do while these dry in the sun?"

Kim kicked her feet up on the couch and grabbed the remote. "After last night? Relax." She turned on the T.V. and flipped around the channels. Shego clipped the last piece article onto the clothesline when she heard the remote drop to the ground. She turned to Kim and tried to see what was happening. "Shego... on the news..."

Shego looked at the television but only saw a blonde in a red jumpsuit waving to a crowd with a text graphic reading "America's Newest Hero" just under her. Shego just shrugged. "What, an old friend of your's?"

"Yes... it's Tara!"


End file.
